


From Scratch

by SoManyHouseplants



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Loss, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyHouseplants/pseuds/SoManyHouseplants
Summary: A letter, one of many left to Callie by her grandfather, brought her to Stardew Valley. After losing all those she held dear, can Pelican Town become her home?Originally titled "Begin Again" and updated after the first couple of chapters.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I love using fanfics as relaxing writing between other projects; I thought it was high-time I put these somewhere. Critiques are welcome and thank you for reading!

Callie sat in her car, packed to the brim with everything she’d chosen to bring from her old life, and surveyed the decaying ruins of her grandfather's home.  _ 'Ruins' may have been too strong a descriptor _ , she conceded as she laid her forehead against the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose as she attempted to calm the ever-rising sense of panic that grew within her.

She allowed herself just one small moment to indulge in self pity before pushing herself up and out of the vehicle. The air outside was crisp, the last of winter’s chill being chased away by the impending promise of spring, as the smell of wet earth surrounded her. It was a welcome change from the stale and pungent aromas that were so prevalent on the streets of Zuzu City.

“No real streets to worry about here.” She muttered. There was only one highway that brought her close to Pelican Town, deep in the heart of Stardew Valley. She couldn’t even call it an exit; the GPS had immediately given her walking directions upon arriving at the town’s sole bus stop. Thankfully, Mayor Lewis had been kind enough to forewarn her during their phone conversation a few nights ago and advised that the beaten path would be more than wide enough to navigate in her car.

_ “You’ll need to let me know when your bus is due to arrive.” He’d told her. _

_ “My bus?” _

_ “Of course, how else will you be arriving?” His tone carried the faint rolls of suppressed laughter. _

_ “Well,” she paused to shrug to herself. “My car.” _

_ “Oh.” This time his laughter came out in full force. “My dear, I’m terribly sorry. We all mostly travel by bus here in town and I assumed, with you coming from the city, that you likely wouldn’t have a vehicle yourself. You’ll have to forgive this old man.” _

_ Her smile came easily as she grinned into her phone. “No apologies necessary, Lewis. To be fair, I don’t know anyone else here in Zuzu City that owns a car. I inherited mine from my dad and couldn’t part with it.” The sunken feeling in her chest that never seemed to fully abate hit her with the intensity to which she’d become accustomed. _

_ As if Lewis could sense her heartache, he’d spoken in gentle tones. “We’re all greatly looking forward to welcoming you to our town. We may be a small community, but I promise you there’s something special here. Your grandfather would be so proud of you for taking up the farm in his stead.” _

Grandpa _ , she’d thought. That wound still felt too fresh to discuss; she could feel the tightness building in her throat and knew she’d needed to end the call. “Thank you, Lewis. I’m looking forward to meeting everyone as well. I’ll let you know when I’m set to arrive.” _

Except she hadn’t. Callie wanted just a few precious hours to go undetected and explore the area and home in her own time. She scanned the fields, long since overgrown with weeds and trees of various sizes, and compared them against the sprawling wonder that lived in her memories from visits as a child. There always seemed to be magic on the farm; Grandpa would pluck fruits and vegetables straight from the plants around them to share in makeshift picnics in the fields. They’d watch the goats hope from hay bale to hay bale from their place on the front steps. Echos of the lives this farm had seen surrounded her as she walked across the hard ground and up the front porch.

The worn wooden steps creaked and groaned under each footfall. She pulled the key from her front pocket and inserted it into the lock. She hadn’t added it to her keychain; a dull ache and the odd sense that the property didn’t really belong to her prevented her from taking what felt like such a permanent step. Dust floated down from the jamb as the door swung silently into the dark farmhouse.

Callie was struck first by the unmistakable scent of her grandfather’s aftershave. He had gone into an assisted living center nearly 5 years prior and, while his absence had yielded the expected results across the rest of the farm, the interior of the home felt like a well-preserved time capsule.

She left her shoes on the rubber mat beside the door and padded through the house. It was both comforting and melancholic to feel like she was transported back to her childhood. She traced her fingers over the notches on the kitchen cabinets that charted her and her mother’s growth. The hollow ache in her chest grew too consuming and she pulled her hand from the grooves.

She turned her attention to more practical matters and turned the handle of the faucet to check the water. After a tense moment and more than a few loud groans from the old copper pipes, a thankfully-clear stream of liquid flowed freely down the drain. Guilt poked at her conscience to think that the home may have sustained damage in her grandfather’s absence. She should have focused more on upkeep in the five years since he went into assisted living.

It had been a comfort to have him so close in the beginning, just a short car ride out of the city. The Alzheimer's diagnosis hadn’t felt as tragic yet. There were the little things that he’d forget, like what year it was or who was president. Too soon, though, those little things grew larger. She had watched her grandfather slowly disappear before her eyes; the last blood relative she had was gone mentally even before he’d physically passed.

What she hadn’t known was that he’d written her letters, beautiful letters to mark events and milestones in her life for years to come. Birthdays, holidays, her wedding, and first child were just some she carried in the carved wooden box he’d gifted her. There had been one, though, that was labeled far less specifically than the others. “Open Me On Your Darkest Day”.

For nearly a year, that letter had given her an odd sense of hope. Every bad moment or day she had, she would remind herself that it could always be worse, that it wasn’t her darkest. That hope had remained alive until the twenty first day of Winter. She’d been called in again to work a Sunday; JoJa Corp didn’t have what anyone would call boundaries and there were high expectations that one should be completely open to their whims if they hoped to advance within the company.

For three years JoJa had paid the bills and kept her lights on, all for the small price of bits and pieces of her soul that withered away during every shift she worked in Customer Service. She’d been charged with taking calls from disgruntled patrons, not an issue in and of itself, the problem was that she wasn’t actually allowed to solve any of the problems people called in about. She was to refuse all responsibility and diffuse the situation to any extent that cost the company no money.

Years of frustration and pain came to a head that fateful Sunday. While the individual events were trivial on their own, when she arrived soaking wet, splashed with puddle water by a passing car, and a half hour late to her surprise shift due to rain delays with the bus, she was greeted with a derisive public beratement on the call floor by her boss.

Emotionally numb and physically cold, Callie had taken a seat at her small cubicle and placed her headset over her ears to begin a long day of fielding calls from angry customers. It was the numbness that she noticed first. These emotional shutdowns had been an on and off part of her existence for years but they had never lasted quite this long. Her words felt robotic, the stories of those she spoke with that day failed to elicit any of the normal regret she had resigned herself to feel. There was… Nothing.

At the conclusion of her shift, she packed up what few personal items she kept at her desk and walked out. Callie’s boss had left early that day, a small perk of being part of one of the lowest tiers of ‘upper management’ that existed at JoJa. She felt, considering the impersonal nature of the business itself, that an emailed letter of resignation would suffice.

She’d walked the whole 32 blocks back to her small studio apartment. The walls were too thin and the neon signs outside too bright. She’d spent so much time caring for Grandpa over the past several years that there never seemed to be a time or reason to decorate the space and make it feel like home. The empty walls had now become a crushing metaphor for her current emotional state. 

So she had opened the expertly crafted wooden box and selected the mysterious letter. It was thick and heavy with importance. She pulled out the familiar yellow-lined sheet first. With shaking hands she read:

_ Dear Callie, _

_ If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. _

_ The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.  _

_ I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Blueberry Knoll. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life. _

_ This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck. _

_ Love, _

_ Grandpa _

_ P.S.- If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya? _

The letter had fallen to her lap. She’d felt the world go a bit hazy at the edges and had taken a deep breath to clear the hundreds of interjecting thoughts within her mind. With nothing left to lose, she’d set herself to planning her move.

Thankfully, there wasn’t much to pack up. Just two suitcases worth of clothing sat in her trunk. The majority of the space was taken up by numerous boxes filled with books and a single one that held her video games. Not that she’d taken the time to read or play anything in ages and likely wouldn’t have the time to do so now with a farm to learn how to run.

This was her chance to learn to live again. A daunting task that felt overwhelmingly more difficult than learning how to cultivate crops and keep livestock. With a final breath, she pushed off the counter and set to work unpacking.

***

There wasn’t much to do inside the cabin except to dust. It was like stepping back in time; memories of weekends spent sitting at the scarred kitchen table, watching Grandpa clean and prepare the produce he’d grown. They’d hardly ever leave their secluded little hideaway on the farm; she could vaguely recall a few trips into town to visit Lewis and the store but so much had been lost to time.

When Callie reached the bathroom she found the source of the lingering aroma of Grandpa’s signature aftershave. A glass bottle, the cap long-since lost, filled the medicine cabinet with the spicy citrus scent she so remembered so clearly. It brought a melancholy smile to her face as she stacked her own toiletries on the shelves behind the vanity mirror beside the bottle she couldn’t bear to move. 

She was tempted to take a quick shower to scrub the grime of dirt and travel from her body but knew that such a task would need to remain an end-of-the-day reward if she hoped to get anything else done before sunset. She made a mental note to purchase some lamps as she noted the quickly dimming light in the main room as the sun fell behind the trees.

She finished her preparations just as the last few rays of daylight streamed through her windows. The smell of lemon and bleach hung in the air, not terribly pungent, but enough to warrant opening a few windows to the evening chill.

The sounds of crickets and tall grass rustling in the wind helped to cut the ever-growing silence that filled the space.  _ It’s so quiet here _ , she thought. No cars honking, people yelling, or sirens blaring to trample the serene quality of the farm.  _ My farm _ . Anxiety reared its ugly head with that resounding reminder.

She stood up to grab a freshly cleaned glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Her nails tapped the edge of the cup as she plotted how to tackle her new life. Research. Lots and lots of research.

***

Callie woke early the next morning, a beam of sun hitting her directly across the eyes. Her laptop was still on, sat atop a stack of books she’d brought with her. She was immensely grateful she’d had the forethought to call JojaNet and get the internet working before her arrival, trying to do all that reading on her phone would have been murder on the eyes.

The old springs of Grandpa’s bed had her looking forward to the delivery truck set to arrive today.  _ Today!  _ She sat upright as the panic of potentially having overslept coursed through her veins and scanned the room. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just after 6am, enough time to shower and make a quick cup of coffee before calling Lewis.

The water felt rejuvenating as it ran through her hair and down to her toes. The showerhead felt luxurious; it definitely wasn’t a low-flow, environmentally-friendly kind like she’d had in her apartment. The water pressure alone would have been enough to be thankful for. The lightly floral scent of her conditioner filled the room as she gave herself a moment to stand, unmoving, beneath the spray. Her mind wandered to the day’s tasks.

_ What do I say to Lewis? ‘Oh yeah, I couldn’t wait and got in late last night. Couldn’t bear to wake anyone on my account, ha ha…’  _ She nodded to herself as she solidified her plan and rinsed her hair. Her fingers raked through the often unruly strands until she was satisfied there wasn’t any errant conditioner left then shut off the water. The chill that permeated the cabin was instantaneously assaulting and she hurried to dry off and run some product through her hair. As cold as it had felt in the bathroom, the rush of even cooler air that awaited her in the small hallways had goosebumps rising on her flesh as she made a mad dash into the bedroom. 

She selected her clothes in a hurry to put them on; a comfortable and worn pair of jeans hugged her legs to her ankles and was paired with an old ZuZu City University t-shirt that had seen almost one too many spins in the washing machine over the years. She surveyed herself in the mirror and considered the kind of first impression she’d make.

The dark circles that perpetually sat below her blue eyes looked particularly glaring in the pale morning light of the bedroom. Her small frame was nearly overwhelmed by the thick dark hair that fell in waves below her shoulders. She grabbed two bobby pins from the vanity and clipped back the portion that framed her face in a futile attempt to appear less haggard.

She tidied up the bathroom and surveyed the living space one last time before picking up her phone. Unable to put off her call any longer, she hit the small telephone icon next to Lewis’s name and held it to her ear.

“Good morning, Callie!” His enthusiasm was almost infectious. “What can I do for you this fine Tuesday?”

“Well, I was actually calling to let you know that I arrived in town late last night.” She swallowed to lessen the dryness that had risen in her throat. “I, uh, didn’t want to wait and took the trip down yesterday. By the time I arrived I couldn’t bear the thought of waking anyone.” The lie felt smoother leaving her lips than she’d feared it would.

“You’re here?” She could hear him shuffling items on his end of the phone. “I’m going to slip into some shoes and bring you a welcome cup of coffee.”

He sounded so determined that she found herself a bit charmed and her shoulders began to relax. “I actually have a pot already made; you’re more than welcome to a cup here.”

Lewis sighed. “Just like your grandfather.”

The comment was almost enough to bring tears. She hadn’t cried since his funeral almost a year prior; it was as if she’d dried out the well inside her. The familiar tightness filled her throat but no stinging came to her eyes. 

“Robin and I will be over soon.” He sounded a bit out of breath and she could hear keys jingling in the background.

“Sounds good,” she said automatically. “Wait.” Callie shuffled through the vague memories she had of the town’s members and couldn’t conjure a Robin. “Who’s Robin?”

“She’s our carpenter, incredible workmanship. Her home is just up the mountain path from you; she built it herself some years ago.” Lewis huffed and she could hear his hurried footfalls in the background. “I’ll have to let you go, my dear. I’ll give Robin a call and she’s likely to beat me to you.”

With quick goodbyes she ended the call and said a silent thank you to the universe for getting in early and cleaning the cabin. With nothing to do but wait, she took her coffee out to the small porch to sit on the steps.

  
  



	2. Settling

Lewis was right, Robin did beat him there. At least, she had to assume the red-haired woman with a tool kit was the carpenter in question. Callie stood to greet her. “Robin?”

The newcomer’s face lit up in a kind smile as she nodded. “Callie. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

_ Again? _ “I’m so sorry, have we met before?”

Robin laughed good naturedly. “I’m not surprised you don’t remember, though you might recognize my children. You were just a bit younger than my son and a few years older than my daughter; you played together a few times when you were here to visit.”

“Hopefully they spark my memory.” She gestured inside. “Can I get you some coffee?”

“That sounds heavenly.”

They sat around the table together discussing possible upgrades for the house and farm as they waited for Lewis. The coop was salvageable but the barn would need to be entirely rebuilt; both would cost her money she didn’t yet have budgeted but Robin offered to help with the price if she could supply the wood from the farm. Given the number of trees that had sprouted around the property, Callie thought this would definitely be a possibility.

“Hello.” A voice she recognized carried through the door along with a few quick taps on the weathered surface.

Callie rose from her seat to let him in as the door swung open. The first face that felt familiar peaked around the jamb. “You’ll have to forgive me, muscle memory had me strolling right in. I’ll have to remember this place is under new management.” He chuckled at his joke as he shut the door. 

Not knowing what to do with her hands, Callie gripped the back of the chair she’d just vacated. “Hi, Lewis. I hope you stay just as comfortable with me here; I have to imagine that’s how Grandpa would want it.”

The older man’s mustache wiggled a bit and his eyes softened. “He was a good man, your grandpa. He’s been missed by everyone in town; you must believe me when I say we’re all so glad to have you here with us.”

Callie loosened her grip and flexed her fingers. “I’m glad to be here, too.” It was the truth, even if she didn’t feel comfortable in the knowledge of it.

After a beat of silence, Robin clapped her hands together and stood up. “I think it’s about time we lighten the mood.” She turned her attention to Callie. “Can we show you around town?”

Callie was thankful for an excuse not to meet every soul in the area just yet. “I’ll have to take a rain check; a moving company is set to deliver a few large items I couldn’t take in my car in about an hour, around 10am.”

Robin and Lewis shared a look before turning to her. “A big truck?” Lewis asked.

Uncertainty crept into her veins at his tone. “Um, yes? I believe so. Why do you ask?”

Lewis shrugged. “It won’t make it down the laneway to the house.” He turned to Robin. “We’ll have to get some help.”

Robin smirked and pulled out her phone. “I might know someone, I’ll make a call.” She exited the house, phone already to her ear. Callie did her best to eavesdrop but couldn’t make out a single word through the thick wood.

“Lewis, I’d hate to put anyone out on my first day in town. I’m sure I can figure out how to get my things here.” She implored in as reasonable a tone as she could muster.

He waved off her concerns with a small dismissive gesture of his hand. “Nonsense, what kind of neighbors would we be.”

Robin returned looking positively triumphant. “Help is on its way!” She sat at the table and motioned to the coffee maker. “You may want to brew another pot, this help is a bit of a grump in the morning without it.”

Lewis rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Callie was fairly certain the mumbling translated to “ _ just the mornings?” _

If Robin had heard she chose to ignore the jab and changed the subject to seasonal crops. Callie pulled from her research and soon found herself laughing along at the ‘very good’ possibility of bringing award winning berries back to Blueberry Knoll.

Another soft knock sounded at the door and Robin rose to answer. “Sebby! Thank you for coming out to help.” The door swung wider and her newest arrival stepped over the threshold. Robin looped an arm through his and pulled him toward the kitchen. “Callie, this is my son, Sebastian.” 

They locked eyes and she was surprised to see the heavy evidence of fatigue so apparent in his face. In spite of that, he was handsome, almost distractingly so. The kind of dark and brooding type she always found herself attracted to. His high cheekbones and green eyes were striking, but the dark circles that sat in between belied an exhaustion she could feel in her bones. She raised a hand in greeting and offered a small hello.

He offered a small nod in return; his thick raven hair, just a bit too long, came to rest against the right side of his face. She saw his eyes land on the coffee in her hands and held the cup out to him with a half smile. “Robin said you might need this.”

He took the mug from her as he exhaled a short laugh. “She’s not wrong.” He closed his eyes on the first sip and Callie felt the satisfaction on his face with a twinge in her stomach.

_ Slow your roll, Callie. Yoba, this is not the time for lust to pop back into existence. _ She cast her eyes in Robin’s direction and caught the woman watching her with barely suppressed glee. Callie wiped her hands on her jeans and spoke. “The moving company should be here soon.” Her words sounded as lame as she’d worried they would. Inwardly cringing, she turned toward the sink and began washing some of the used mugs.

They all sat around the kitchen table, Callie and Sebastian largely quiet while Robin and Lewis carried on in their stead. She studied her silent companion as passively as she could manage. He seemed entirely apathetic to his surroundings; his eyes followed the conversation in front of him but she noticed that they never appeared to focus on whoever was speaking. It was as if he were looking through them, lost in his own thoughts while autopilot took over doing the bare minimum.

She was roused from her musings by the vibration of her phone against the table. All eyes turned to her as she answered; Sebastian’s gaze took on an intensity as she felt them focus on her fully.  _ Autopilot must be off, _ she thought.

The discussion was brief and simple to summarize as she ended the call. “The movers should arrive in about fifteen minutes; probably a little less as they’ll have to end the journey at the bus stop.”

Lewis stood first and rubbed his hands together. “Let’s get this wagon train moving, folks.” 

They filed out one after the other and Callie paused to consider locking the door. Robin must have sensed her dilemma and hung back from the others. “Most of us only lock our doors at night, even then it’s a 50/50 chance. I can promise it’ll be fine while we’re gone but no one would fault you for easing into the idea.”

It went against everything she’d ever learned about home safety. Taking one of her signature deep breaths, she gripped her keys in her palm before shoving them into her pocket.  _ Little steps, _ she reminded herself.

Lewis stood a few yards from the bottom of the porch, his thumbs latched around his belt loops. He didn’t look as old as she thought he’d be; the sun cast its rays on his hair that flecked salt and pepper throughout. His mustache was nearly too big for his face but somehow also appeared perfectly proportionate. Such a warm face, one that she was glad to know knew her grandfather so well.

Sebastian stood apart from the others, near the edge of the field. A newly lit cigarette was held between the fingers of his right hand, the left shoved into the pocket of his sweatshirt. He looked so tired that she began to feel genuine remorse at being the cause for him to be out of bed.

Robin linked her arm through Callie’s and leaned close to speak. “Don’t mind my son. He’s…” She drew out the word as she searched for the perfect adjective. “Guarded. Plus, I dragged him out of bed for this; he prefers to work at night so this isn’t really his schedule.”

Even though there were a good five or so paces in between them, Callie cast a glance over her shoulder to see if Sebastian could hear their conversation. His gaze was directed out over the fields but she was inclined to believe he was discreetly listening in. She chose her words wisely with that possibility in mind. “I feel terrible to be the reason he isn’t getting sleep. I really can manage on my own. Especially if he works at night.”

Robin patted the back of her hand in reassurance. “It’ll go so much quicker with the extra hands and then we’ll immediately release him back to his cave.” She smiled at her own little joke and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence.

Lewis parted ways with them at the gates to the bus stop citing two bad knees. He enveloped her in a hug before taking his leave; Callie felt awkward as she leaned into the embrace but was touched by the gesture nonetheless. 

Sebastian remained a dark fixture leaning on the fence post while the two women were chatting by the road. It wasn’t long before the headlights of a large truck could be seen making its way through the tunnel into town. The movers were brusque and efficient, making quick work of unloading her vacuum-sealed mattress, rolled like a burrito in a shell of plastic, and mismatched nightstands. In less than five minutes the men in coveralls had arrived, unloaded, and departed, leaving the three of them to decide how to best transport everything back to the house.

Robin looked down at the bed with a smile. “What kind of city contraption is this?”

Callie offered a small shrug and laughed. “I’d ordered a new mattress a few weeks ago; when I made the decision to move it just seemed to make the most sense not to open it and make traveling easier. The frame folded small enough to fit in my car but there was no chance of this behemoth making the trip with me. If someone can help me carry the other end we can bring this and one of the nightstands back now; I’ll come back later to get the other one.”

Sebastian pushed off the post and walked toward her. “Help me lift this.” He said gruffly.

Callie reached for the end nearest to her. “Alright. Robin, whichever nightstand you’d prefer to-” she cut herself off as she felt the weight of the mattress suddenly leave her hands. Sebastian had hoisted it up to balance over his shoulder and was already walking away as she attempted to process what was happening. “Well alright.”

If Robin was amused or surprised, she hid it well. A small shake of her head was all she offered. With careful steps, the two women made their way down the path towards the farm. Callie was quickly relieved that she wouldn’t need to make a second trip as her fingers and forearms began to burn and looked to Robin who appeared completely unbothered. Resolved not to look weak, Callie made it the final few minutes back to the front porch. Her fingers were numb, but she’d made it and a sense of silly accomplishment rushed through her.

She brushed her aching fingers on the thighs of her jeans and smiled at her helpers. “Thank you both so much for doing this. I’m sure I can take it from here and let you get back to your day.”

Robin pulled her in for a hug. “You call if you need anything. We’re just up the mountain trail, don’t forget.” She held Callie at arm’s length. “Anything, anytime.”

Her energy was infectious and Callie found herself offering a small smile in return. “Thank you, I really do appreciate it all.”

Robin waved her off. “I haven’t done anything. Besides, the more you come to see me, the harder it’ll be to resist upgrading this place.” She was off with a final wink, Sebastian following in her wake. No goodbyes were muttered, not even a nod from him. Callie shrugged it off and set about lugging the mattress through the door. It was much heavier and more cumbersome than she’d realized.  _ How did he do this on his own? _

With significantly more effort than she would ever admit to anyone, she got the bed and its frame set up and ready for a good night’s sleep. She’d need it; tomorrow was the first day of Spring and with that came the first real dose of her new reality on the farm.

***

Pierre had turned out to be an incredible resource. He’d answered her questions with enthusiasm and offered guidance that directed her towards what crops would be the best fit for her as opposed to the most profitable for himself. It also helped that he didn’t sell any out-of-season seeds; it made the system nearly idiotproof.

She’d exited the store on that first day filled with hope and an armful of future crops. It wasn’t until she began clearing space that she realized she may have been a bit overzealous. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of weeds that refused to budge; their roots having long ago sought purchase deep into the soil. More than five-years worth of no seasonal tilling meant that the earth was packed hard and resistant to the necessary digging of small trenches of soft dirt that she would need in order to begin planting.

By the time the sun had begun to set she had put less than half of what she had purchased in the ground. She’d leaned on her hoe to take a deep breath and decide whether or not to keep going.  _ You basically have the hang of it now, just a few more hours and you won’t have to till tomorrow!  _ She’d rolled her shoulders and countered to herself that she wouldn’t be _ able _ to till tomorrow. Callie had groaned and pushed herself up, the decision had been made to persevere to the end.

It was immediately apparent upon waking that walking was going to be a challenge; hauling her watering can down the neat rows she’d planted the day before had her internally begging for mercy while a few unchecked whimpers escaped here and there. She found herself thankful that the wells scattered around the property were still wet.

She left the watering can on the front porch as she set off on a desperate search through Grandpa’s medicine cabinets for anything to help with the aches. It didn’t take long to realize that she’d be forced to trek into town to visit the pharmacy if she wanted any hope of relief.  _ More people to meet. _ She cringed at her current state and decided it would be best to shower and make a slightly better impression if she ran into anyone new again. 

She ran through the names and faces of the people she’d shaken hands with so far as she rinsed the dirt from her body. There was Pierre and his wife, Caroline. He’d mentioned a daughter, but she hadn’t been in yesterday. Callie paused, a bar of soap pressed against her calf, as she tried to recall what Pierre had said his daughter’s name was.  _ Had he even told her? _

Jodi and her young son, Vincent, had been shopping at Pierre’s as well. She seemed like a sweet woman with a delightful propensity to overshare. Even so, her kindness was palpable in the best way.

Lewis, of course, and Robin. The latter of whom had been walking down the other side of the town square as she’d exited Pierre’s the day before. “These are going to pay for my chickens and barn rebuild!” Callie had shouted while hefting bags of seeds and fertilizer. Robin had given her two thumbs up and a radiant smile in response.

And then there was Sebastian. Callie stopped rinsing the soap from her arms as she contemplated him. She hadn’t been able to get a good read a few days before and hadn’t run into him since. It sounded like they kept different schedules, anyway.  _ Too bad. _ Callie stood up straight and trampled that feeling down as best she could.  _ Nope, no. Fix your life first. _

She dressed herself simply in jeans and an old sweatshirt. The wind remained a bit chilly so early in the spring season and, with significant cloud cover today, there wasn’t nearly enough sun to warm things up. She slipped flats onto her feet and walked out the door; the prospect of bending over to lace any other pair of shoes was too daunting to consider. She held her key ready as she slipped out the door but paused with it resting in the slot for the deadbolt.  _ Little steps. _ She dropped her keys into her bag and decided to trust that her house would be safe, door unlocked.

She took the two steps down from the porch as gingerly as she could; her thighs seared with an intense burning sensation from their uncharacteristic use the day before.  _ Penance for never using that gym membership _ , she thought. Five hundred gold per season down the tubes for far longer than she’d admit to anyone.

Even overcast, the walk to town was beautiful. The sidewalks of Zuzu City were always filled with trash bags and the vague scent of sewer _. _ The paths in town may not be paved but they did afford far better views; a rabbit darted into the brush up ahead and daffodils had begun to pop up anywhere they could find free space.

The pharmacy was also the doctor’s office, unsurprising in a small town like this. She walked in and was immediately greeted by a smiling young woman who looked to be about her age. “Hello! You must be the new farmer everyone’s been buzzing about.” She came around the counter and held out her hand. “I’m Maru.”

“Callie,” she said as she shook the girl’s hand. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Maru laughed, gentle and melodic. “That and a bit more; my mom gave me the lowdown after she and my brother got home.” She must have sensed Callie’s next question and forged on. “Robin and Sebastian. She said we played together when we were little but I was probably only five or so at the time and, you know, not much sticks at that age. So it’s good to meet you.” The smile on her warm face was genuine and Callie found herself returning the grin with ease.

“It’s great to meet you, too.” Callie said and realized that she truly meant it. “Everyone here has been so kind and welcoming, I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Maru looked contemplative for a moment before responding. “I can see that; a lot of our other newcomers have felt that way too. For the most part, everyone is who they say they are.” She leaned in close and pitched her voice lower as she continued with a conspiratorial grin. “Although some nuts are much harder to crack than others.”

Before she had a chance to respond, a slightly frazzled looking man in glasses came bursting through the swinging doors to their right. “Maru, have we gotten any of the lab results back that we sent out earlier this week?”

She shook her head. “Sorry, Harvey, nothing yet. I can follow up with them if you’d like?”

His mouth curved up into a relieved smile beneath an impressive mustache. “Yes, please. Thank you.” He seemed to notice Callie for the first time. “Hello.” He stood up straighter and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I’m Doctor Phillips. Or just Harvey.” He seemed to take stock of her. “I do hope you’re not injured already; what brought you to see us today?”

His voice was gentle and perfectly suited his profession as a doctor. “Not injured, at least I don’t think so.” She held out her arms and turned them around in a quick mock inspection. “Mostly just very, very sore. Grandpa didn’t keep any pain meds at the farm and I was hoping you might have something to help me walk like a normal person again.”

Harvey walked behind the counter and grabbed a rattling bottle for her. “Even if he had I’m sure they would have been long expired.” He handed her the container of promised relief. “These should work nicely. Take two to start, if that doesn’t work you can take up to four every 12 hours. If you’re still having trouble or it gets worse in the next week, please come back in and see me to make sure it’s nothing more serious.” He offered a small smile as he made his exit, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Maru who didn’t seem to take any notice.

“I hadn’t considered the idea of still being sore like this a week from now. That’s a downer.” She made a pained face at Maru who laughed as she typed into the register.

“Dr. Harvey makes house calls if you do. He’d probably be thrilled to leave the office.” Maru’s face fell and she hurried to reassure Callie. “Not that I think you will be. It’s just quiet here.” She visibly relaxed when Callie waved off her concerns.

v“A good thing for everyone, but boring for the doctor, I’m sure,” she said as she handed Maru her card.

“Harvey likes the quiet life and he’s a great doctor but he hasn’t gotten to treat anything more than the sniffles since he came here.” The young woman handed back the card and turned, her shoulder-length brown hair sweeping like a dark curtain with the movement, to fill a small cup from the water cooler behind her.

Callie held up her crossed fingers. “Here’s hoping I’m not the one to break that streak.”

“Ha!” Maru passed the rattling bottle and water across the counter. “I’m sure these’ll have you feeling back to normal in no time.”

Callie took two pills from the container and swallowed them down. “Thank you, I really hope the next time I see you isn’t here.”

“Better not be!” Maru laughed and waved her off. “I hope you feel better!”

With a final smile and wave, she made her way out into the town square. It was quiet, far less commotion than she’d experienced the day before, and she tilted her face up into the sun. A seagull was gliding overhead in the direction of the beach and, without much else to do that day, she followed and made her way south.

The beach was larger than she’d imagined it’d be based on Lewis’ description of their ‘little patch of sand’. The air was a bit cooler coming off the water and smelled of salt and seaweed. Callie removed her shoes at the end of the paved pathway and walked along the shoreline. The water’s edge was almost too cold as the waves rolled over her feet but felt rejuvenating at the same time. She found herself walking slower and slower to enjoy the sounds of the beach as they played around her. There were shells and bits of coral to collect for later; Lewis had mentioned there was a market outside the Valley for such things and, until then, they’d look nice on her shelves. 

Lost in thought, she didn’t hear anyone approach until the ‘Hello’ sounded from behind.

“Yoba!” She spun around. An incredibly apologetic looking man with long chestnut hair stood with his hands up by his shoulders.

“I’m so terribly sorry!” He placed his right hand over his heart before he continued on. “I didn’t realize you hadn’t heard me exit my cabin. What a dreadful first impression I just made.” He held out his hand. “I’m Elliot and I’m guessing you’re our newest resident?”

“Yes, Callie, hi.” Her heart rate was slowly returning to normal and she gripped his outstretched palm. “Nice to meet you. And it’s fine; I was just lost to the world for a moment.”

He smiled, one dimple to be seen in his otherwise symmetrical face. “I completely understand. How are you liking Pelican Town thus far? From the previously most-recent resident, I can tell you it only continues to get better.”

“You’re new, too?” She laughed lightly. “That’s a relief.”

“How so?” He questioned with genuine curiosity in his hazel eyes.

“This whole town seems to fit together so perfectly. It’s hard not imagine I’d somehow disrupted things by coming here.” She winced internally, embarrassment at her own honesty lit the apples of her cheeks on fire. If he noticed, Elliot was too polite to call attention.

He smiled with understanding. “I found myself with those same fears, initially. The people here, though, they’re different. They’ve welcomed me, encouraged me to become part of this place. They’ve already begun to do the same with you.”

Her brows furrowed. “How so?”

“Everyone here already knows your name. Pierre has told everyone what plants you’ve purchased so that we can all look forward to the fresh produce this season. Lewis has reminded everyone, unnecessarily, to say hello to you when they see you. This place will become home faster than you could ever realize.” He placed his hands in his pockets and looked over his shoulder. “Well, I should be getting back to work; this novel won’t write itself. It was lovely to meet you, Callie.”

_ Home.  _ She felt the familiar tug of melancholy and did her best to shake it off. She journeyed down the dock and thought of Elliot's words.  _ This place could be home. _


	3. Companion

Callie placed the new-to-her fishing rod next to the door when she arrived back at the house. The kindness of the people here was truly astounding. Willy, the local fisherman, had given her his old rod with encouragement to take it up in her spare time. The sea-weathered features of his face had been almost gleeful as he’d handed it to her. She’d also learned that it would be wise to check her mailbox; Willy had sent her a letter days ago that was still waiting for her at home.

The medication from Harvey had done wonders to loosen up her stiff limbs. By the time she’d finished her conversation on the pier, she’d felt almost normal and decided to take the path through the forest back to the farm. She was thrilled to be greeted by the persistent mooing of cows; they’d hung their large heads over the wooden fence to greet her as she walked by. She’d been caught scratching their necks by their owner and had felt a momentary splash of guilt down her spine.

“I see you’ve met the ladies.” She’d said, a kind smile easing the worry between Callie’s shoulder blades. “I’m Marnie; I’d shake your hand but I’ve been in the barn all afternoon and that doesn’t seem quite right.” She gestured to the cows gathered at the fence. “They love the attention; any time you feel like stopping they’ll be more than thrilled to see you. Plus, happier cows make better cheese.”

Callie had laughed and gone back to scratching various chins as the cows crowded nearer for attention. “They do?”

“Heck if I know.” Marnie chuckled and her eyes glinted with humor. “But it certainly seems like a nice idea. You must be Callie; I’m so glad to hear you’ve taken over your grandfather’s farm. He was great with animals, too.”

A memory of laughing with Grandpa as they watched the goats from the front porch came to the forefront of her mind. “I’ve been talking with Robin about fixing up the coop and barn to bring some livestock back to the farm. I’d love to watch goats from the porch, again.”

“They’re certainly acrobatic creatures. Once Robin has you all squared away, come see me; we’ll get you set up with some of your own. In the meantime, stop by whenever you have any questions or might enjoy some conversation and a cup of coffee. Animals are great company, but I need to spend some time with people, too.”

They had parted ways shortly after and Callie had stopped to survey her own dilapidated barn to envision cows.  _ Someday. _

For now, she walked to the kitchen sink to clean up before making a simple dinner. She watched the water run clear and pulled out a loaf of bread to start a sandwich. Even though she could see light in the sky through the kitchen window, her bed was calling her name. Something quick to eat with no extra cleanup was exactly what she needed. 

The house was quiet, a few settling noises and the rush of wind past the windows lulled her into the most peaceful sleep she’d had in months.

***

There was a light rapping at her door in the early hours of the following morning. She was watching the weather report with a cup of coffee and could just barely make out the gentle staccato. She opened the door to find Marnie, wisps of auburn hair that had come loose forming a halo around her head, holding a wriggling and scruffy grey puppy.

“Good morning, Farmer Callie!” Marnie made the little dog’s paw wave in greeting. “I found this little guy near the edge of your property. I’d take him in but I’ve got a bit of a full house as it is.” She looked to Callie with her own probing puppy-dog eyes. “He seems to like this place, don’t you think your farm could use a good dog?”

She could feel the heavy weight of responsibility coming down on her but also felt helpless to resist the Marnie-puppy combo. “I…” She swallowed deeply. “I’ve never had a dog, I don’t know the first thing about caring for a puppy.

“Oh, psh.” Marnie waved away her concerns with a flippant gesture of her hand. “A dog is the best starter farm animal!”

“Well,” she hedged and Marnie could tell the younger woman’s uncertainty was wavering. Marnie held the puppy across the threshold and gave him a small jostle that had his gangly limbs wobbling with awkward charm. Callie laughed for a moment before the icy tendrils of fear crept up from the pit of her stomach.

“Oh, honey.” Marnie pulled the dog back and placed a hand on Callie’s arm. “You look positively stricken. I didn’t mean to ask too much of you.”

Callie wasn’t sure how to articulate the growing fear that she would be inadequate, that the emptiness inside would make her an ill fit to care for a dog. 

Marnie interpreted her growing silence as a refusal and offered a gentle smile. “Sometime later when the time’s right.” She turned and had her foot hanging over the top step when Callie found her voice.

“What if I’m a bad dog owner?” The words, heavy with the inner workings of her own self-doubt, felt acidic as they left her tongue.

“Honey,” Marnie began. From anyone else, that one word might have been patronizing. Somehow, Marnie imbued it with a stubborn kindness that had Callie squaring her shoulders for what came next. “The fact that you worry at all tells me you won’t be. Dogs are simple, but they want consistency. Show him affection and take him out to pee every few hours until he knows to whine at the door. Maybe teach him to sit, stay, and, maybe come on command. Everything after that is gravy.” She held the puppy out once again.

And this time, Callie held out her arms to take him. “Are you sure I can just… have him?” He was heavier than she thought he’d be and had fur that was wiry in patches but soft in others. She absentmindedly scratched at a spot behind his ear and felt him press himself more firmly into her hand.

“Of course I’m sure.” Marnie chuckled and appeared to preen a bit as she realized Callie had decided to take the dog.

“No one will come looking for him?”

Marnie shook her head. “No one in town has had puppies recently; I think this poor thing’s a stray that got lost from his litter. He could use some family.”

_ So could I. _ That thought caught harsh and full in her throat. With a small cough, she responded, “I could probably use a bit of company around here, too” She shook herself mentally and focused instead on the rythmic thumping of the dog’s tail against her stomach as he enjoyed the scratches. Her composure regained, she held the dog aloft to see him fully. “I’m going to have to decide on a good name for you. How big do you think he’s going to get?”

“Judging by his paws, I think our little tyke here has quite a bit of growing left to do. I’d advise against naming him Tiny unless you’re a fan of irony.”

The dog, his soulful brown eyes regarding her with curiosity, panted out breaths in a large smile and allowed his tongue to tumble sideways from his mouth. “As tempting as that may be,” she said as she felt the twin-feelings of joy and terror growing in her chest. “I think I want to give him a respectable name. Like, Charles?” The puppy began to wriggle with delight. “Alfred? Paul?” She bit her lip as she considered his scruffy face. Her face lit with a smile, “Walter!” The puppy ceased his struggles and gave one small bark. “Yup, you’re Walter. It was your name all along.” She brought him close and looked at Marnie who was watching them both with a goofy grin on her face.

“I think Walter here is going to adjust quite well to life on the farm.” She gave the dog’s head a scratch. “Well I should get going; you come knocking if you need anything.” She pulled Callie close for a brief but crushing hug and walked down the steps.

She shut her door and looked down at the animal in her arms. “Well then. Looks like we’re stuck with each other, bud.”

She set Walter on the floor and watched as he sniffed every available surface in the small home. She could easily identify the fear she felt; it was a state of being she’d become quite familiar with over the past few years. But there was something else, something not altogether unpleasant, lingering at the edges of her mind as she watched him push his nose behind the couch.  _ Hope? _

Whatever it was, she was responsible for the lanky creature tracing the edges of her living room. She rubbed her fingers together and felt the grit from the dirt that had transferred to his fur to her body while she held him.

“You need a bath.” She said aloud and watched his face swing around to meet her gaze. “Yeah, you heard me. I’m only half-certain you’re really grey.”

Callie sighed and walked toward the bathroom to prepare the tub. She heard nails clicking softly across the room behind her and turned to find Walter following a few tentative steps behind. His right front paw was halted, paused mid-sept as he waited for her to move first.

She could feel the corner of her mouth twitch upward at the sight. He looked so unsure that a small kick of empathy churned in her stomach. She turned, took another step forward, and glanced over her shoulder to confirm if he was still following.

He was. It was a full smile this time as she walked the short distance remaining to the bathroom. The tile floor was cold under her feet and the sound of Walter’s nails was amplified in the small space. He sat, realizing there was nowhere else to go, in the corner of the room beside the tub. 

He regarded her with solemn eyes as she turned the dial in the shower and held her hand under the spray until it ran warm. “You ready?” His tail beat a quick staccato against the floor. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She scooped him up and placed him under the cascading water.

“There, that’s not so-” a loud whine echoed off the tiled walls and cut off her words. “Oh baby, it’s okay.” She knelt to rub a soothing hand along his head and back and noted that the water ran a murky ochre as it spiraled down the drain. “Yeah, this was necessary.”

The scratches had served to calm him and help to work some of the dirt free from his fur. She mentally added  _ dog shampoo _ to the growing list of items she’d need to purchase as she fluffed him dry with a towel. There was a distinct wet dog smell permeating nearly every inch of the house but she could now confirm that Walter was somewhere between sandy brown and grey in color. “I think this is definitely an improvement, don’t you?”

In lieu of an answer, he offered a large, panting smile which Callie took as a  _ yes _ . “What do you say we water some plants and head into town to get you some official supplies?”

***

Watering her plants with Walter had been a struggle. Every blowing leaf proved to be a distraction and, with no other choice, she’d put him back in the house until she could finish rushing through her morning chores. His sorrowful cries through the thick wooden door had tugged at her heart and spurned her to complete everything in record time.

She washed her hands and arms free from dirt at the kitchen sink as she contemplated how she’d get Walter, who currently sat glued to her side, into town. He followed at her heels like a scruffy shadow as she moved from room to room and sniffed every item she pulled from her closet as she dug in search of her grandfather’s old carpet bag. “Ah ha!” She said as she felt her fingers run over the familiar woven surface. She pulled out the chaotically-colored paisley shoulder bag and set it beside Walter on the floor.

She tilted her head to the side as she eyeballed the measurements. “This  _ might _ actually work.” She lifted his gangly body and placed him in the bag. He was just tall enough for his head to pop out the top and she noted that he didn’t seem altogether displeased at the fit.

Callie crouched down to slide her arm through the leather straps and stood slowly. He was very nearly too heavy, but she felt confident they could easily make it into town before any real soreness set in. Walter swung his head up to face her, his mouth hanging open in an oversized grin. She turned to look at the two of them in the mirror over her dresser and laughed aloud.

“We make quite the pair, don’t we?” Her dark curls were swept back in a high ponytail and small flyaways formed a wispy halo around her head. Her shirt may have been clean but her worn jeans showed the unmistakable evidence of time spent kneeling in the fields. Walter, his scruffy face sticking out from the garish red and orange carpet bag, was definitely her current-best accessory. “Alright, bud, let’s go get you some supplies.

***

Her walk to town was punctuated by small chirps and barks from Walter as he watched squirrels and rabbits dart across their path. Callie now had no doubt that chasing wildlife had been a hobby of his and hoped that he wouldn’t mind the addition of livestock to the farm in the future. 

She repeated the list of items she needed in her mind as Pierre’s came into view. She knew a few other residents had pets but hadn’t yet ventured to that part of Pierre’s store. “Hopefully he has the things we’ll need, bud.” Walter’s tongue fell out the side of his mouth in a large grin as he gazed up at her. “Although you’d be just as happy being carried around like this forever, huh?” His eyes remained locked on her face and she felt a catch in her chest. He looked so happy just to be there. _Just happy to be with me_ , she thought.

She could feel long-dormant emotions knocking at the carefully constructed walls she’d built around herself. Not ready to let them in,Callie steeled herself against the onslaught and swallowed them as best she could.

Her attempts failed spectacularly as Walter let out a long whine. “What is it, baby?” She could smell Gus’s cooking in the air as their walk brought them nearer the saloon. “Are you hungry? Poor thing, you’re hungry aren’t you?” She hurried her steps and walked into Pierre’s, gently pushing Walter’s face beneath the flap of her bag. 

A young woman with vivid purple hair was leaning against the wall behind the counter. She looked decidedly bored but perked up when she noticed Callie approaching her.

“Well, hi!” She beamed a bright smile and leaned forward over the counter. “You must be Callie; I feel like the only person in town who hasn’t met you yet. Somehow even Seb got to you before I did.” Her laughter rang out and she extended a hand. “I’m Abigail, but you can call me Abby.”

It would have been impossible not to smile in return. Callie’s hand was shaken in a firm grip and released. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve been a bit of a hermit up at the farm; honestly I think my longest conversations have been with your dad and Lewis.”

“It’s hard to escape those two. With my dad running the shop and Lewis, well, running the town, you’re bound to run into them by necessity.” Seeming to snap out of her excitement, Abby put on a mock serious face. “So, what brings you in? I’m in charge of the place today while my parents are off doing...” Her eyebrows drew together. “You know, I have no idea what they’re doing. But I’m in charge. So, what’d you need?”

“I’m finally here for something other than seeds.” Callie lifted her arm and Walter’s smiling face emerged. “I’ve been spontaneously adopted by this dog and since he has no money I have to bail him out with food and supplies.”

Abby’s face melted and she raced around the counter to fawn over the now very excited puppy. “Oh. My. Gosh. Look at this face!” She ruffled his ears and made a sound of delight as Walter wiggled within the bag. “We’re going to get you everything you need!” She stood tall and hooked her arm through Callie’s. “This way!”

They spent the next several minutes trying on different collars and harnesses to see what would work best. After a few attempts with no luck, Abby sighed. “I hate to say it, and never tell my dad I said this, but you might have to go to Joja Mart to find something.”

Callie shook her head with finality. “No way. They sucked the soul from my body for years before I quit; they’re not getting a cent from me.”

Abby sat back and smiled. “You’re basically my favorite person. We  _ hate _ Joja. Poor Sam and Shane still work for them; not too many options in a small town.” She selected a few more options from the display and held them out to Walter.

“Sam?” Callie asked as she held the dog aloft.

“So I wasn’t the last one!” She pulled a thick blue collar as tight as it would go and snapped it around Walter’s neck. “Ah! This one might work! And Sam’s Jodi’s son.” Callie’s inner confusion must have translated on her face because Abby clarified. “Oldest son. Vincent was a surprise just after Sam’s nineteenth birthday. We play pool at the saloon on Friday nights, you should come! You’ll love Sam! Probably.” She giggled and shrugged.

“Probably?” 

“Sam is basically a human puppy. Very sweet and excited all the time. Penny has endless patience for him and he treats her like gold.”

Callie was laughing as she hooked a matching blue harness around Walter’s chest. When it fit with just a bit of wiggle room to grow into, Callie sighed with relief. “Well, Cinderfella, I think it fits.” She lifted him high and pressed a kiss to his nose.

Walter, now securely leashed and free from traveling in her bag, followed Callie and Abby back to the counter. “I really can’t thank you enough for your help. I don’t think my shoulder would have lasted much longer carting him around like that. ”

“Are you kidding?” Abby asked as she scanned the tags from the items. “I got to play with a puppy at work. That’s pretty much the best possible thing that could have happened today.” She took the money from Callie’s hand and passed over her phone in exchange along with the receipt. “Put your number in; I was serious when I said you should join us on Fridays. I may be biased, but we’re pretty cool.” Callie saved her contact information and passed it back over. “I’ll text you a time.”

“Sounds good.” She gave a gentle tug on the leash and Walter took off toward the door. “I think this is going to take some getting used to for both of us. Thanks again!” She shouted over her shoulder as the dog pulled her out into the square.

***

Walter turned out to be a better sleeper than Callie. As much as she’d tried to convince him to sleep on the bed she’d fashioned for him on the floor, he’d insisted on sleeping with her. More accurately, directly above her pillow to keep her face framed with dog paws all night. After the first night when she’d set alarms every three hours to take him outside, she came to realize by happenstance that he was too scared to jump off the bed and would wake her with his cries. For now, at least, it was a good enough alarm system that she’d come to rely on his soft whines to indicate his nighttime bathroom schedule.

He quickly found that he enjoyed following her through the fields, his leash tied around one of her back belt loops, and sniffing every single growing plant along the way. Marnie had stopped by one afternoon to drop off a folding gate; something for which she was still infinitely grateful and hadn’t realized she’d needed.

“You’ll want to cordon him off in the kitchen before you go places. It’s too early to know if he’s a chewer or a marker.” Marnie had carried the heavy wooden gate across the threshold with ease.

“I ordered a few things for him online that should be here in a couple of days; hopefully my shoes don’t look too delicious before then.” They’d spanned the gate across the kitchen from corner to corner and Marnie dropped something into the center.

“An antler. They’re great to chew on and he won’t be able to wear it down yet with his baby teeth.” 

Callie had pulled the shorter woman into a hug. “Thank you, Marnie. For everything.” She’d stood back and found herself a bit embarrassed at showing affection so openly. “I really appreciate what you’ve done for me.” She’d looked over her shoulder to Walter who had fallen asleep on the couch. “For us.”

“That’s what friends do, and I do believe you’re my friend.” Marnie had rubbed her hands together and made her way towards the door. Just before departing, she had said over her shoulder. “You should head out to the saloon tonight, maybe make a few more.”

What Callie hadn’t shared at the time was that she already had plans to be there that night; Abby had texted her just an hour earlier to meet in the pool room at 8pm. She had also, thoughtfully, included exactly where to find said pool room. There were many reasons to like Abby, Callie realized.

She stood in the mirror several hours later as she surveyed her outfit. She’d changed twice already as she searched for the perfect casual outfit and, feeling ridiculous, had settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a slim-fitting long-sleeved black shirt with a scooped neckline. Her wavy brown hair sat thick and heavy as it tumbled down her shoulders but, after having worn it up all day, she was looking forward to something different.

She put a quick swipe of mascara on her eyelashes and walked to the kitchen to get Walter settled. It didn’t take much; he was exhausted from a long day and was already laying down half-on and half-off his makeshift bed. His tail swept back and forth in excitement as she approached.

“Alright, babes. I’m going to be gone for just a little bit but I’m going to leave some lights and the TV on for you.” She gave his head and ears a good scratch before walking towards the door. She was inwardly terrified that he would cry and she wouldn’t be able to leave. He breathed a small whine and she turned around to see him staring at her with soulful eyes. “I’ll be back, I promise. And then we’ll go to sleep in the big bed. Deal?”

He let out a small groan and closed his eyes, seeming to agree to her terms. “I’ll see you soon. Love you, bud.” It was only when she was placing her key in the door that she realized what she’d said. Those were words she hadn’t uttered aloud since Grandpa had passed.

In just forty-eight short hours she had come to love the furry creature that was currently dozing on her kitchen floor. It was scary and brought her warmth all at once; it was a feeling she didn’t think she was quite ready to welcome again just yet. But there was no stopping it.

  
  
  



	4. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot more written that I'm working to whip into shape and, hopefully, start posting a bit more often. Hope you enjoy!

There was a heavy scent of garlicky pasta sauce and beer as Callie entered the saloon. The main room was busy with townspeople whose voices echoed off the wood panelling on the walls. Curiously, Marnie and Lewis were standing together just to the left of the entrance, their voices were pitched low and neither seemed to notice her arrival. Emily and Gus stole her attention from their spot behind the bar; Gus waved in his typical jolly fashion and Emily with boundless enthusiasm. Smiling in return, Callie made her way toward the room in the back and to the right as Abby’s text had instructed.

Her purple hair was what Callie noticed first; she was sitting, tucked against the armrest of a bright blue couch, with her head in her hands as she groaned in exasperation. “You’re just going to lose. I’m not going to bet a drink on the outcome.”

“Tonight’s my night, I can feel it!” A tall blonde haired man stood just a few feet in front of Abby. His blond hair shook along with the pumping motion of his fist as he emphasized his words, a pool cue in his other hand.

Abby was grinning when she lifted her face; she caught sight of Callie and sprung from the couch to grab Callie’s arm and drag her deeper into the room. “Sam, hold that thought for just a moment. Sam this is Callie, Callie this is Sam and he sucks at pool.”

“Hey!” His face scrunched in comically exaggerated hurt. “I’m getting better and Lady Luck is by my side tonight. Speaking of which, where’s Penny?” He abruptly walked away as he scanned the bar.

Abby waved him off. “Don’t mind Sam; he’s scatterbrained.” She gestured over Callie’s shoulder. “And you already know Sebastian.”

Callie felt her breath catch in anticipation as she turned around. He was leaning against the far wall, wearing another dark hoodie and a neutral expression on his face. He offered a small two finger wave from the same hand that grasped the pool cue he was holding upright.

She gave him a small nod in greeting and was saved from any additional small talk by Sam’s return with a giggling Penny. He had her hand clasped in his and brought them to a halt in front of Callie. “This is Penny, she’s really mean and grumpy all the time. You probably won’t like her.” His grin was nearly splitting his face and he looked down at Penny with unabashed adoration.

Calle couldn’t help but smile at the pair. “We’ve actually met, but that’s a much better introduction than I got from Lewis. Very descriptive.” She laughed and turned her attention to Penny. “I’ll be sure to watch out for your mean streak.”

“It’s good to see you again; you look much more relaxed this time. Lewis must have dragged you around to half the town that day.” Her voice was soft and melodic, something she hadn’t taken notice of at their first meeting. Although then, Lewis had done all the talking so she hadn’t had much occasion to listen.

“I’d say that’s pretty accurate.” She bit the side of her lip in an attempt to ward off some of the creeping discomfort she still felt. “Though, it was nice to get some of the introductions out of the way. I can see it being almost too easy to become a hermit here.”

“Ha!” Sam barked out a laugh and threw a thumb over his shoulder. “Seb knows all about that, don’t you, bud?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pointed to the pool table. “We going to finish this or what?” He didn’t sound upset; he didn’t sound happy, either. He picked up his bottle of beer from the edge of a nearby table and, realizing it was empty, set it back down with a sigh. 

Callie felt a hand on her arm as Abby leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially. “Sam  _ never _ wins.”

“I heard that!” Sam shouted as he tapped his cheek to ask Penny for, what Callie assumed, was a good luck kiss. He turned his face at the last moment to capture her lips with his and laughed in sheer delight as she shoved him in the direction of the pool table.

There was a noticeable flush to the redhead’s cheeks as she rejoined Callie and Abby along the perimeter of the room.

“So,” Abby began, a glint in her eye. “You think Sam’ll win tonight?

“Not a chance.” Penny giggled and threw them both a glittering smile. “But I don’t mind consoling him when he loses.”

“Ugh, Penny.” Abby said with mock disgust and dissolved into laughter.

Callie excused herself and made her way to the bar; Emily acknowledged her with a nod and a smile as she finished pulling a pint for Pam. The short wait allowed her just enough time to contemplate the easy camaraderie of the group but not quite enough to trample down the fear that she was an intrusion. She gave herself a final mental shake as Emily leaned on her elbow before her and fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion. “What can I get you, pretty lady?”

Callie felt her mood lightening and couldn’t help the corner of her lips that kicked up. “Two of the Calico Ale specials, please.”

“Long week?” Emily asked as she popped the caps on the amber bottles and handed them over.

“As much as the answer to that is  _ ‘so very, yes’ _ , the second one isn’t for me. Robin made Sebastian come and help move some of my things into the house a few weeks ago and this feels like the least I can do to say thank you.”

“Well aren’t you a sweet thing.” Emily had begun to walk away before abruptly turning back around to excitedly shout. “Obsidian!” 

Callie thought she must have misheard over the noise of the bar and leaned in closer. “What?”

She smiled and laughed, her shoulder-length blue hair dancing around her face. “He loves obsidian. You can find it in the mines and sometimes it washes up in the river. Totally random, I know. We were, like, eight maybe when he said it was his favorite thing but I’ve got a mind like a steel trap.” She offered a grin and a shrug before walking to take an order from a nervous-looking Clint at the other end of the bar.

Callie carried the drinks back and set Sebastian’s next to his empty bottle; she caught his gaze and noticed his eyebrows draw together in question. “Thanks for helping me move my stuff.” He may have nodded before going back to his game but it was subtle to the point of non-existence. 

She joined Abby and Penny on the sofa and began to nurse her beer. It’d been so long since she’d gone out for a night with friends, or anyone, really, that she couldn’t piece together how long it’d actually been. As she laughed with the two girls sitting on either side of her she found herself starting to ache at the realization of how much time she’d missed out on.

“How are things coming along on the farm, Callie? You certainly took on an awful lot of work getting everything back in order.” Penny sipped lightly at her wine and absentmindedly swirled the amber liquid as she listened for Callie’s reply.

“It’s actually progressing better than I could have hoped. Pierre’s been a huge resource to supplement all of my internet searches. And…” She trailed off and bit her lip.

Abby leaned forward prodded Callie with an excited smile. “And what? Does the farm sit on top of a gold mine?”

“Abby!” Penny chided her with a laugh and waved a hand at Callie. “What is it really?”

Callie weighed the desire to share her excitement with others against her fear that she’d get their hopes up. “I found some of grandpa’s blueberry bushes. They’re a bit worse for wear, having not been tended to in so many years, but they survived. I was clearing brush along the edge of the field when I almost cleared them with the weeds and pricker vines. I’m hopeful they might produce even a small harvest this year.”

“My dad will  _ freak _ if you show up with blueberries!” Abby’s toes tapped against the floor in excitement.

An icy bolt of trepidation snuck up her spine. “Don’t tell your dad yet? I’d hate to disappoint anyone if they can’t be saved.”

“Your secret is safe with me!” Abby made a cross over her heart and nudged Penny. “With the both of us!”

Penny set her wine down and made a small show of crossing her heart. “I’m sure you’ll make a success of them.” The earnest certainty in her voice was a balm to Callie’s nerves.

A loud groan from the vicinity of the pool table caught the girls’ collective attention. Sam stood and watched as Sebastian called the eight ball for the corner pocket and sunk it with ease.

Having won the match, Sebastian walked to the table to grab his beer while Sam grumbled under his breath. He walked towards them and sat on the arm of the couch next to Penny who rubbed his knee absentmindedly in reassurance.

“Am I the only one that’s met your puppy?” Abby asked abruptly

“Uh,” Callie realized all eyes were on her. “Yup.”

“You have a puppy?” Penny’s normally soft voice had positively melted when she asked her question.

“Yup.” She cringed internally at the lameness of her answer, wishing she’d said anything more than  _ yup _ for a second time.

“I love puppies.” Penny’s eyes turned dreamy.

“I’ll get you ten, babe. I’ll drown you in puppies.” Sam kissed the side of Penny’s cheek as she blushed and giggled.

“Can we go see him? Please please?” Abby put her hand on Callie’s arm and turned on her pleading eyes.

She could feel the weight of their expectations when Sebastian spoke up in a low and mildly chiding tone. “Maybe we shouldn’t invite ourselves over to other people’s houses.”

Abby rolled her eyes but conceded with a grin. “Fine, you’re right. Sorry, I got a bit excited.”

Without the pressure to agree, Callie began to relax and offered Sebastian a small smile in thanks before turning to Abby. “It’s alright; he’s pretty cool so I get you wanting to hang out with him.” She considered for a moment and decided it sounded like fun. “The house is mostly presentable if you’d like to come over.”

Sebastian tapped his fingers against his beer bottle and gave her an inscrutable look.

“You sure?” Abby asked with barely concealed excitement.

“Yup.” Callie decided to own the word this time and answered confidently. Abby clapped and Callie took a final sip from her drink as she stood up.

They all filed out the door; Abby and Sam leading the way with Penny just a step behind as Sam dragged her along.

Callie and Sebastian walked in silence just a few lagging paces in their wake. He pulled a cigarette from his pack but hesitated before lighting it. He glanced her way with a mildly sheepish expression. “It’s fine; I don’t mind.” She said.

He took a long pull and blew the smoke over the shoulder opposite of her. “You didn’t have to say yes, you know.” His voice caught her by surprise.

“I know.” They continued on in silence for several more steps before Callie spoke again. “How did you..” she paused, trying to find a way to articulate the question lingering in her mind, when Sebastian spoke.

“It looked like you were trying to come up with a way to say no.”

She looked over at him now. “I’m afraid to ask what that looks like.”

He laughed, low and amused. “Nothing crazy, you just looked stiff all of a sudden. It looked like how I feel sometimes.”

She studied him out of the corner of her eye as she considered probing for more details. She let a beat pass and, when he said nothing else, decided it would be best to let it go.

“I wouldn’t say you’re wrong.” She felt him look at her then, a brief glance as he considered her words.

“Doesn’t sound like I’m right, either.”

Callie laughed and breathed deeply as she considered her next words. There was something about the dark and, if she were being very honest, the lingering beer in her system coupled with the quiet man beside her, that had her feeling a little extra honest. “I like control. I’ve had unpreventable, uncontrollable things in my life the past few years. Feeling like I have a choice in the things I do now makes me feel… Well, better.” He said nothing but she could tell he was listening, giving her the opportunity to talk at her own pace. 

She gazed down the pathway that led to the bus stop and could just make out the shape of the oversized vehicle in the moonlight. “I’ve spent the better part of the last five years trying to control every aspect of my life I possibly could. Making lists and rigidly planning out my days to make sure there weren’t any surprises. I’m trying to undo some of that now, let go of some of my less-than-healthy coping mechanisms. Maybe even learn how to have a bit of fun.” They crossed under the large wooden arbor that stood over the entrance to the farm. “You noticed I was uncomfortable and gave me an out, gave me the choice.”

The other three were still laughing and carrying on up ahead as she looked up at Sebastian’s face. “Thank you.” She offered him a small smile before hurrying up ahead to open her door.

***

Walter was thrilled to meet new people. He had sniffed everyone’s shoes with absolute abandon and then run circles around her table in welcome. Penny had kneeled down first, her legs tucked gracefully beneath her, which Walter had taken it as an open invitation to rain kisses on her face. 

“He’s stealing my girl. I could never compete with that.” Sam had said with laughter in his voice and sank to the floor beside Penny in a failing bid to get the dog’s attention.

Abby crouched down and held out her arms. “Walter!” The dog immediately swung his face in her direction and took off, his paws slipping and scratching against the wooden floor in a bid for traction, and hurled himself in her direction. “Oof!” Abby’s breath left her in a whoosh as Walter’s body collided with her chest and sent her to a now-seated position on the floor. “He remembers me!” She said as she held his wriggling body close.

It was nearly midnight before anyone realized the time. Walter, who had taken to sleeping in Abby’s lap, stirred as she unfolded her legs to stand. “I’m sorry, little buddy. If I didn’t think my dad would have a coronary, I’d sneak you home with me.” She held him aloft and pressed her face against the top of his head. “David would probably get jealous, too.”

“David?” Callie asked as she gathered up the pillows and blankets they’d been using.

“My guinea pig. He’s pretty much spoiled rotten.” She gently set Walter down on the floor and sighed as she grabbed the corners of a worn comforter to help Callie fold it. “I wanted a dog, dad said I could have fish.” She smiled at the memory. “So my mom stepped in and said a guinea pig was a compromise. I was seven and have had guinea pigs ever since.” She shrugged and took the now-folded blanket from Callie’s arms to tuck it away in the small linen closet beside the bathroom.

Her arms now empty, Callie turned to see Sebastian rinsing cups at the sink. “Don’t worry about washing those, I don’t mind picking up,” Callie said as she moved into the kitchen. He made no acknowledgement of having heard her and set the last of the glasses to dry on a towel beside the sink. She felt a crease form between her brows in response to his silence but could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smirk on his face as he dried his hands.

She stood back and surveyed the small space; somehow they’d managed to leave it neater than when they arrived and she felt oddly touched by everyone’s consideration to pick up before leaving.

Abby enfolded Callie in a tight hug, shaking her from her thoughts. “Thank you for having us!” She pulled back and smiled. “If you ever need someone to puppy-sit, you let me know.” She opened the door and let in the night air as she stepped over the threshold.

Penny and Sam snagged her on their way out, pulling her into their collective arms for a vigorous shake from Sam that had both girls laughing until he set them free. “We seeing you next Friday?” Sam asked.

She felt warmth pool in her chest at the invitation. “I think you will.”

“Good.” He nodded and slung his arm around Penny’s shoulders. “Now I’ve got to walk these ladies home. Lots of dangerous creatures out there.”

“You’d hide behind Abby and you know it.” Sebastian spoke from close behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a teasing smile play at the corners of his mouth. 

Sam placed a hand over his heart and pretended to stumble back in pain. “Your words wound me.” He nudged Callie as she laughed. “He’s so mean to me. Isn’t he so mean?”

She looked back at Sebastian who was watching her with both humor and intensity marking his features. She shook her head in mock severity. “So so mean. I don’t know how you’ve put up with him for so long.” She struggled to pull her gaze from his but forced her shoulders to turn. “I’m glad you guys came to meet Walter; this place is a hike and it was nice to have it filled with people.”

She’d said it before processing just how true that sentiment was. It had been ages, truly longer than she could remember, since she had desired company and noise to surround her. At some point the silence had become its own sort of comfort after the constant barrage of stressors throughout her day.  _ You know, and the lack of friends after spending all your time working and focusing on Grandpa. _ She shook herself mentally and refocused to find Sebastian watching her. There seemed to be a lingering question in his eyes as she turned to get Walter into his harness and leash.

“Late night walk?” Abby asked.

“Ha! He wishes.” She finished clipping him in and stood up. “Just a late-night bathroom outing.”

They filed out down the front porch and said their final goodnights. Abby, Sam, and Penny made their way down the gravel drive but Sebastian turned in the opposite direction. “Where are you going?” Callie called out to him.

He paused to turn and gave her a puzzled look. “Uh, home?” Realization dawned on his face when she said nothing in response. “You don’t know about the pathway back here, do you?”

She shook her head. “Come to think of it, I remember you and your mom heading that way after helping me with my mattress but I think I was too preoccupied that day to put much thought into it.”

He gestured with a nod. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Walter immediately appeared to understand and took off toward Sebastian’s heels. The tall man kept his steps small until she’d closed the distance and then they walked together in, what was quickly becoming, their usual silence. The moon, nearly full and shining in a cloudless sky, lit their path as he guided her along the overgrown remains of a beaten path.

Sebastian paused in front of pathway that had long-since been covered in vines and yet now appeared almost obvious in its previous use. “It’s hard to see in the dark but it’ll lead you up the mountain path past the spa and our house; the mines are up there too. And Linus.” He added that last part with a small laugh.

She turned her gaze from trying to make out the direction of the path to look up into his face. “Who’s Linus?”

“He’s,” Sebastian paused and seemed to weigh his next words carefully. “A very nice but odd man who lives in a tent near the river.”

“By choice?” She could feel the frown lining her features as she imagined countless, mostly terrible, scenarios that could lead someone to living in a tent in the mountains.

There was enough moonlight to make out the rise and fall of his shoulders as he shrugged. “Pretty sure. He keeps to himself; mom even offered to build him a small cabin but he said he likes his tent just the way it is.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a quiet show of discomfort as he spoke next. “Your grandpa actually used to bring him whole baskets of yams every fall.”

_ Of course he did. _ The ache was worse this time; letting down her walls for Walter also meant letting in a world of hurt she’d done her best to keep at bay.

“Hey.” Sebastian’s voice cut through the fog. “You okay? That’s about the third time I’ve seen you do that.”

“Do what?” 

“It’s like your brain leaves your body for a second and the lights go off.”

She felt her mouth drop open as she struggled to find a non-insulting meaning in his words.

He held up his hands. “Okay, that came out _ terribly _ .” He sighed. “Look, there’ve been a few times where you’re all focused on what’s in front of you and then you just, I don’t know, glaze over for a second. You did it right before we left the house and again just now.”

Callie was beginning to feel a cold trickle of understanding and embarrassment trickle up her spine. “And the third time?”

She was certain he could tell that she was deliberately avoiding an answer. Though she was waiting for him to press her on it, he replied, “I noticed it for the first time when we were waiting for the call from the movers. You were holding your cup of coffee and just… Froze. You looked right through me.” He offered a small laugh. “Honestly, for a split second I thought you were having a seizure.”

She felt the laughter at the absurdity of the notion and relief that he wouldn’t press her for an answer course through her. “Not a seizure,” she said with a small smile that she could feel didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Good to know.” He let the silence hang for just a moment before gesturing up the path. “‘Night, Callie.”

“Wait,” she said as she raised her hand in pause. “How did you know about my grandpa and the yams?”

“Oh,” he laughed in a clear display of discomfort this time. “He used to drop them off outside Linus’s tent at night and we may have surprised each other a time or two on the mountain path.”

When he said nothing else she felt a small burst of laughter bubble up. “Oh come on! What does that even mean? You can’t leave me hanging like that.”

He forced her to wait a moment longer and she could sense he was considering his next words. “Sometimes I smoke a bowl out by the mountain lake when I’m having trouble sleeping. Your grandpa followed the smell and, at first, I really thought he was going to drag me back to my mom and Demetrius. But he just… Talked with me.” 

“Sounds like him.” It was all she could manage over the lump in her throat and swallowed down her memories. “I always figured he was a stoner in the 60’s.” He laughed then and she felt the atmosphere around them shift from the melancholic memory it had been just moments before. “Thank you for sharing that with me; it’s nice to hear how people remember him.”

He offered one of his barely-perceptible nods in return. “You should ask more people about him; we’ve all got stories.”

There was a melancholy weight to the emotion that rose in her chest, but there was something else, something lighter and more hopeful, that sprang with it as his suggestion. “I should.” She agreed, simply. “Goodnight, Sebastian.” She watched him take a few steps until his dark outline was swallowed by the shadows and turned to make her way back to the house.


	5. Timber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a delay on my part! My full-time job has taken up more of my life than anticipated during quarantine. I hope to be updating a bit more regularly soon; I've found myself adding more to this as I fine-tune it. Enjoy and I hope you're all staying healthy and safe!

Callie held the check in her hands and allowed herself a small but celebratory dance in her living room. There was finally a bit of money coming in, a relieving change of direction from the constant state of spending she’d found h erself in since her arrival. At Willy’s suggestion, she’d joined a regional online forum of farmers and small businesses that traded information and work requests. A small lumber company only a couple of towns over had posted in search of oak trees for harvesting.

Callie had immediately searched the internet to confirm that several of the trees that had sprung up and overgrown on the property were, in fact, oak and set about contacting the owner immediately. 

Jake had proved himself to be the stereotypical lumberjack in nearly every way and Callie had liked him immediately. He was tall and broad, with a square jaw and a mustache so big that it obscured the tight line of his mouth as he’d surveyed the fields the following day. 

“ _ I think we can definitely help each other out. Mind if we take a walk so I can get a count?” _ He’d asked her.

They’d ventured into the untamed portion of her land, coffees in hand, as Jake taught her about the types of trees that littered her property.

“ _ Now this,”  _ he’d rapped the tree nearest them with his pencil in two quick staccato beats, “ _ is a sugar maple. If you have any inclination, I suggest you tap these in mid-February and get yourself into the maple syrup game. I can take these if you want but they’ll be more profitable long term if you keep them. _ ”

They’d ultimately settled that Jake would clear two acres nearest the house, take the oaks and the pines, but would do what he could to leave the sugar maples where they were. He’d pay up-front for the oak and would send her thirty percent of the profits made on the pine as it sold from his storefront. They’d shaken on it and he’d shown up this morning with an official contract and a small crew of helpers. By some miracle, his trucks had made it from the highway exit to the farm without much trouble; perhaps Lewis had been a bit too concerned about the moving truck last month after all.

Callie had watched in fascination at the speed at which his equipment felled each tree. Work that she’d been certain would take her months, perhaps years to complete on her own was all wrapped up by the early afternoon. He’d written her a check, shaken her hand, and driven off with a trailer full of felled trees.

Walter was fast asleep on the front step after the day’s stimulation and, undoubtedly, the numerous bits of shared lunches that he’d been given by their visitors. She sat down beside him and grinned as she planned how to use her new funds. It was more than enough to plant a variety of summer seeds along the newly-cleared two acres; enough even to pay Clint for an extended sprinkler system. She considered only a moment before settling on what to do with the remainder and stood quickly in excitement. Walter leapt to his feet and swung bleary eyes in her direction. “Come on inside, bud. Momma has to go run an errand.”

***

Walter hadn’t put up any fuss when Callie closed him inside the gated area of the kitchen. He’d walked tired circles around the dog-bed until the filling was arranged just right and promptly collapsed into a scruffy heap.

Unlike Walter, Callie felt a sense of exhilaration and found herself walking with uncharacteristic speed as she descended the front steps. She considered for only a moment before deciding to take the back path up the mountain and quickly observed that it was only the portion on her property that appeared untended. The path was open and easy to follow once she crossed the overpass and she vowed to clear up the section on the farm soon.

It had finally started to warm up and the familiar chill of spring only snuck up now and again as the winds blew. For now, the air was still and the sun beat down with just enough force that Callie began to feel just a bit too warm as she climbed the well-tread path. There was a pleasantness to the realization that balmy weather was on its way; even if it came coupled with the thought that the cabin wouldn’t have air conditioning on hot summer nights. That was definitely a non-necessity but creature-comfort upgrade that Callie hoped to add one day.

A towering cedar home, tucked seamlessly within the forest around it, crept into view. She could smell the faint scent of woodsmoke in the air and watched the grey-white plumes waft from the chimney. It was charming and Callie loved it instantly. She was prepared to knock at the front door when Robin caught her eye through the window and waved her inside. 

“Callie!” The redheaded woman came around the front desk to greet her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit today? Or are you here for Sebby?”

The use of his nickname halted her thoughts momentarily as she stuttered out a response. “I’m, uh,” she laughed and gave herself a quick mental shake before starting over. “I was actually hoping to talk to you about fixing up the chicken coop.”

“That’s wonderful!” Robin drew her over to the desk that had been abandoned upon her arrival and motioned for Callie to take a seat. “So, what would you like?”

Callie offered an over-exaggerated shrug and offered an apologetic smile. “I’m not really sure what to ask for. I’ve been doing my research online but I don’t know how it would translate to the structure that grandpa already had.”

Robin nodded and made small  _ mmhmm _ noises as she clicked through her computer. “I actually took some pictures of the property before you arrived.” She shot Callie a sheepish look. “Just in case.” Her eyes returned to the monitor as she scanned for the photos she was searching for. “I’ll draw up some possibilities for you; would you mind bringing the pot of coffee I was making down to Seb?”

“Uh, sure.” She stood and took a quick appraisal of her surroundings. “Where is the coffee and where do I find him?”

“Oh of course, I’m sorry.” Robin thunked the heel of her hand against her forehead in a comic gesture before pointing. “A left and then a right; you’ll see the kitchen as soon as you make it to the end of the hallway. The basement is right over there.” She pointed to a staircase back by the front door and smiled. “Just bring him the whole carafe.” That said, she sat back at her desk and set to planning.

Callie felt like an intruder as she walked down the hall. While the entrance of the home had felt more like an office, the walls of this area were littered with personal photographs and family memorabilia. She snuck quick glances at several of the framed pictures and cracked a smile at what must have been Sebastian’s senior photo. His hair may have been shorter and there was a piercing in his lip, but he bore the same surly expression she’d seen on his face a number of times in the past several weeks. Conversely, Maru wore a bright smile on her face in the frame beside his and the contrast had her laughing to herself as she entered the kitchen.

She took the carafe from its place on the counter and walked back the way she came. Robin was humming lightly under her breath when she entered the main room and held up the coffee with a small smile as she passed.

There was a slight creaking to several of the stairs as she descended; Calie surmised that they must have announced her arrival as she heard the volume of the music playing behind the closed door lower significantly. She tapped lightly on the door and felt a quickening in her pulse. “Coffee delivery.” After a moment, the music shut off entirely and she heard shuffling from within.

When the door swung open, a haggard-looking Sebastian stood before her. The dark circles under his eyes were reminiscent of the first morning she’d met him and his black hair was pushed back as if he’d run his hands through it one too many times. He wore a cool expression on his face as he spoke. “What’re you doing here?”

She felt herself bristle at his tone and held up the carafe as a peace offering though she could feel the frown pursing her lips. “I came here to hire your mom and she put me to work instead. I come bearing coffee.”

His manner sharpened for just a moment before appearing to deflate altogether. He sighed, took the offering, and turned back in the direction of his desk. “Thanks, come on in.”

He was dressed especially casual today, just a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that exposed some of the artwork on his arms. The room was tidy, save for the papers and folders littering just one corner of his workspace as if he could compartmentalize the chaos. Shelves that lined one whole side of the room were filled to the brim with books and games for various systems. She gave herself a moment to scan their titles before turning to find him watching her. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks at having been caught snooping. “Sorry.”

A half smile lifted the corner of his mouth. “You can borrow one, if you’d like. Big reader?”

Callie nodded and turned to survey the nearest shelf. “If I hadn’t liked it before living in Zuzu, it was the least expensive hobby you could possibly have in the city.” She ran her finger along the spine of a book with a colorful blue and orange title and pulled it out. “I used to read to grandpa in the nursing home when his Alzheimer’s got bad towards the end. He had trouble with conversations but he always seemed to enjoy stories.”

She looked up then to find him regarding her. He waited a beat before speaking, Callie had the distinct impression he was waiting to see if she’d share anything else. “That book is good; it’s actually the second in a series.”

“Oh,” she said as she turned back to the shelves to search for it. She heard him cross the room and looked over her shoulder to see him grab a book from his bedside table. “I don’t want to take one you’re in the middle of.”

He waved off her concerns with a small and dismissive gesture. “I’ve read it before.” He held it out and she took the gently worn volume from his hands. “Besides, I won’t be reading anything anytime soon if I can’t get this bug worked out.”

She took this as an opening to pry a bit. “What’re you working on?” He stretched his arms over his head, a small sliver of skin visible as his shirt lifted above his waistband. She turned her eyes back to the book in her hands and mindlessly read the summary on the cover until he spoke.

“A plumbing company near Zuzu wants to go digital. I’m creating a system they can use to upload past customer information and an application they can use from jPads on the road to generate forms and contracts that’ll automatically be uploaded to the main network.”

“That sounds-” she began before he cut her off.

“Boring, I know.” He rolled his shoulders and poured himself a mug of coffee from the carafe.

“I was going to say complicated. Have you done anything like this before?”

He took a small sip of the steaming liquid and waved his hand back and forth as if to say  _ kind of _ . “I did something similar for a small lighting supply store but I never had to worry about making it mobile.”

She hummed in acceptance, if not understanding, before asking, “When’s your deadline?”

This time he grinned fully as he sat back down in his chair. “Tomorrow.”

“Will you be sleeping between now and then or is this a ‘ _ work all night _ ’ sort of deal?”

He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. “Does it matter?”

_ It shouldn’t _ , she thought. Instead, she answered, “I guess? Your dark circles are starting to make a bit more sense now.”

“Hey!” He said with mock severity and held out his arms to point around the room. “They’re part of my dungeon aesthetic.”

Callie found herself laughing and rolled her eyes. “Hardly a dungeon.” 

They both turned as the sound of someone coming down the stairs. “Knock knock.” Robin said and grinned. “I have a few ideas to show you.” She said to Callie, her eyes alight with creativity and anticipation.

Callie held the book up to Sebastian with a small wave. “I’ll drop it back off when I’m finished.”

The aloofness had crept back into his expression, he gave a small nod and returned his attention to the computer in front of him.

***

The coop was completed later that week and Callie sat in the center with a cheek-cramping grin on her face. Walter lounged, his head in her lap, as she soaked in her surroundings. From her vantage point, she could see plants and vines poking up from the ground, living and growing evidence of her spring planting efforts. She’d begun the painstaking process of tiling the recently-cleared forest space and the long rows of soft soil striped the land. Even the lone maple trees, which stood like sporadic soldiers, felt like tangible progress and would hopefully add some winter income if she could get the taps going.

There was growth here beyond any she could have anticipated. She could feel the part of her that had been struggling for purpose being slowly but surely filled with new challenges to tackle and manage. 

“Well, bud,” she said and gave Walter a ruffle behind the ears. “After today, you won’t be the only animal on this farm. Isn’t that exciting?”

She felt her own anticipation grow as she left Watler on his lead outside to start the long walk to Marnie’s. April had turned to May just forty-eight short hours prior and brought with it sun and the promise of heat. The breeze against her face felt warm and no longer carried the scent of damp earth along with it. Instead, the winds carried the floral scent of the blooming trees as well as the not-so-distant sounds of Marnie’s cows as she drew closer to the ranch.

She saw Shane first as he pitched hay bales from the bed of an ancient Ford pickup. “Morning, Shane!” She called in greeting.

The last of the hay fell to the ground with a deep  _ thunk _ and Shane hopped down beside her. “Hey, Kiddo.”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname but couldn’t muster any real annoyance. “Is your aunt home?”

“She should be in the office.” He pulled the worn leather work gloves from his hands and stuffed them in the back pocket of his jeans. “What do you want?”

“Chickens. Robin finished fixing up the coop.”

“Oh yeah, Marnie’d mentioned you were thinking about raising a few.” He rubbed the back of his neck and began to look distinctly pained. “How many are you looking to take home?”

“Four? I don’t want them to get lonely and I read they do better in groups.”

He chuckled at that and gestured for her to follow him inside. “They’re definitely social creatures.” He held the door open for her and called to Marnie over her shoulder. “Hey, Marnie! The kid’s here for some chickens!”

She felt a frown crease her features as she watched Shane disappear into the kitchen. 

“Callie!” Marnie came bustling out from her bedroom with her arms outstretched. “How are you, dear?”

There was no choice but to allow the bustling woman to enfold her in a hug, not that she would have fought her on it in the first place. “Hi, Marnie. I was hoping to finally take you up on the offer for a few chickens?”

The other woman’s hands clapped together in excitement. “Let’s get that paperwork going, shall we?”

  
  



End file.
